


Voids

by Intrstlr



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Alternate Universe, Brainwashing, Clones, F/M, Other, Short Haired Rize Kamishiro, because why not
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 05:59:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2840645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intrstlr/pseuds/Intrstlr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>16 year old Sasaki Haise wakes up in a CCG facility with news that his family has been wiped off by ghouls and he has been taken in as a future trainee by the time he turns 20. But there are lingering mysteries he wishes to answer himself: Why doesn't he remember any family member? Who is that girl that frequently reminded him of someone maybe he already met? Who is that voice inside his head?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Unfamiliarity

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so..  
> There aren't much Sasaki Haise fics around and that greatly disturbs me. So I'll go ahead and make one.  
> At times Sasaki Haise will definitely fall out of character in this story because its all a part of the plot. Hope you dont get queasy by the fact that there's an OC here.

"Sasaki.."

A cold and trembling voice sharply made it's way into the young boy's mind.

"Sasaki..." It repeated itself. The same old hollow voice that followed this young boy's mind. Haunting him. Paralyzing him. The source of the voice was suddenly followed by a loud shrieking noise.

"Give me back my body, Sasaki Haise!" the voice shrieked. and shrieked. and shrieked until it was so close to Haise's ear and woke him up.

And so the young boy woke up to his senses, cold with sweat and tears. Haise looked around, surrounded by an unfamiliar territory. Attached to him were numerous hospital ivys and.. things.

"What the fuck.." he muttered under his breath and proceeded to take off the needles latched onto him like he was a goddamn experiment.

or rather, a hospital patient.

Sasaki Haise howled in pain, and his first instinct after taking off one needle was to call for a nurse by clicking the nurse station button.

Right after he clicked the button, three nurses came in, along with three armed military men and two people in suits. They seemed in a bit of a shock upon seeing the white-black haired male, and ordered him to drop on the ground.

"He's awake."

"My, my. Do you think its a bit too soon for him, Arima?"

Sasaki Haise looked at them in horror as one of the armed men pointed and rested the end of his gun right on Haise's head. He was ready to shoot him at point blank.

"Alright ladies, drop your weapons. He's just awake." The lady in corporate attire scoffed and ordered the armed men.

"Y-Yes of course, Miss Mado." The men immediately followed the order and gave out a formal salute.

"All of you go back to your working stations. Me and Miss Mado will take charge in this."The male named Arima ordered and sent the nurses and the soldiers scurrying out of the room.

Once all of them were out, Akira Mado looked at Haise and extended a hand to help him up.

"Its been a while, Sasaki Haise." She smiled as if she has known him for years.

"Sorry about that, we take strict precautions inside this facility. I do hope you understand. Luckily, it was me and Arima who got in here or you would've been dead because of a petty mistake." She apologized and excused herself. Haise looked around in disbelief and confusion. 

He looked at Arima Kishou. He looked at Akira Mado. and He looked at his hands. 

"W..Where exactly am I?" His voice trembled with a hint of shock.  
Akira looked at Arima and nodded. 

"We rescued you from a ghoul attack last March. But your family..." Akira quietly told the young boy what had happened and suddenly stopped at the particular topic.

"You're within the walls of the CCG's orphanage facility. I'm sorry, but you've been in a coma for nearly two months now." Arima sighed and continued what Akira was supposed to say. 

Haise twitched. "T-two months??"

Out of impulse, Haise looked at the calendar situated right beside the doctor's whiteboard.

May 1, 20XX


	2. Her Name

" _Haise.._." The hollow voices repeated yet again. But this time, visual images of people and places came plunging about in this dream.

 

Blood.

 

Black.

 

Spider lilies.

 

Blood.

 

Blood.

 

An image of a woman appeared before Haise like a flashback. This woman was frequently in his dreams for some reason, but Haise never heard her speak, nor remembered meeting her in real life. Its as if she was just there.

 

She was always there, and because of that Haise remembered every physical features she had. Long, purple hair tied in a loose ponytail, Red rimless glasses, A gentle look painted on her eyes. Its almost as if Haise had really met her in person. Or maybe his past self had met her.

 

Past self?

Was there such a thing as that?

 

" _Haise..._ " The cold voice repeated itself.

 

" _...What is one thousand minus seven.._ " The voice quivered, cackling inside Haise's mind.

 

Haise dreamt of himself standing inside a dim room that stank of blood, and the only thing visible were the checkered black and white tiles.

 

In this dream, Haise's entire body was paralyzed with fear and uncertainty. He couldn't shut his eyes close, and the hollow voice started to come nearer and nearer towards him. Then suddenly, he felt heavy breathing on his neck.

 

Haise felt a pale and clammy hand grabbing the side of his face and squeezing his jawline.

 

" _Give my body back._ "

 

Sasaki Haise woke up with cold sweat all over his forehead and pallid lips.

 

Another nightmare.

 

\-------

"Did you get a good rest?" Akira opened the door and walked towards Haise and opened the curtains to let the sunlight in. Haise rubbed his eyes and looked around him. It was the same hospital room. The same white ceiling and floors and walls. The same dextrose and ivys surrounded him to keep him company too.

 

Somehow, the black-white haired boy found relief on this sight, and breathed out.

 

"I had the same nightmare." Haise admitted and sat up to face the older woman. Akira paused to look at him.

 

"I see.. Well dont worry, maybe once you're discharged from the hospital those nightmares will fade away. In the meantime, lets prep you up. You'll be discharged today." Akira placed her hand on Haise's head.

 

Haise paused and fidgeted with the bandages on his wrist.

 

"What were my parents like, Miss Mado?" Haise looked down blankly. He noticed Akira looking away from him.

 

"You should ask that to Investigator Arima. He's the one in charge of your case. For now he will be serving as your legal guardian, so feel free to ask him that, Haise." The older woman answered and regained the smile on her face. Haise blinked and looked at the window outside.

 

"...I see.."

 

\-------

"Are your things ready to go, Haise?" Akira asked Haise as they departed the hospital room and proceeded to walk to the lounge.

 

"Huh? Oh, yes." Haise blinked and nodded at Akira, holding a few of his things in a small backpack.

 

"Okay. We'll just have to wait for Investigator Arima for a little while. Starting today he will be your guardian until you turn 20." Akira helped Haise with some of his things and walked down the stairs.

 

"So.. Does that mean he'd be like my dad?" Haise asked, a small grin curled on his lips.

 

"Well, sort of. I could never really imagine him as a father figure of sorts, but I'm sure you will be just fine." Akira replied, looking at the time.

 

".... So are you going to be like my mom?"

 

Akira giggled at Haise's unexpected question and Haise was about to do the same until he noticed someone getting rushed into the Emergency Room, leaving fresh, dripping blood on the floor. The new patient rushed on a stretcher passed by Haise and Akira long enough for the young boy to see who the victim was.

 

Haise's eyes widened.

 

"Haise?" Akira glanced up on the white-black haired male who found himself too drawn on the girl lying down on the stretcher before him.

Haise could feel his whole body shake.

 

The girl had short, purple colored hair cut down in chin length and the same eye color as the woman in his nightmares. The uncanny resemblance was almost undeniable. The only difference was that this girl was about his own age, and not as mature and grown as that woman in his dreams.

This girl was bleeding profusely from her neck.

 

"M-...Miss Mado.." Haise's lips quivered, not taking his eyes off the girl. Akira's first instinct was to hold Haise's hand tightly.

 

"Look away, Haise." she ordered, with her voice stern.

 

Haise didn't listen to her, and his eyes still trailed off to the girl even after the nurses had already rushed her into the E.R.

 

"I'm late, aren't I?" A male voice suddenly came in, making Akira and Haise look at the opposite direction to face him.

 

It was Kishou Arima.

 

"Good morning. I understand I should've been here twenty minutes ago, but we seemed to have a little bit of problem in the main office." He apologized and smiled slightly while turning to Haise.

 

Haise jerked and immediately bowed his head when the Investigator turned to look at him.

 

"G-Goodmorning, sir!" He stammered nervously and kept his head down for a few minutes.

 

"Please, Mr. Arima will be fine." The older man insisted, and took the bags Akira was holding.

 

"We'll take it from here, Miss Mado." Arima smiled at the woman and gave her a parting nod. Akira glanced up on Haise.

 

"Well, I guess this is where we say goodbye then, Sasaki Haise. It was nice meeting you." Akira smiled and took out her hand. Haise smiled back and shook her hand gently.

 

"Thank you for today, Miss Mado."

\------

"Um, Mr. Arima?"

 

Kishou Arima turned to Haise upon hearing him break the awkward silence between them while being inside the car.

 

Now Haise was confused about which topic should he ask about.

_"Should I as about my parents? or should I ask about that girl in the hospital?"_ Haise mused. Seconds later, he came up with a decision.

 

"..Who was that girl bought into the E.R just a while ago? The one who was bleeding from her neck.." Haise asked.

 

Arima didn't speak at first but gave out a sigh.

 

"Her name is Rize, and she used to be the ward of Mado Akira."

 

Haise looked surprised upon hearing this.

 

"M-Miss Mado was her guardian?"He asked, with a little bit more enthusiasm.

 

Arima looked at him sternly.

 

"Yes. But by all means, stay away from her. She serves as a weapon for the CCG in order to wipe out ghouls in this area. Rize may be working for the CCG, but she is still a ghoul otherwise." Arima declared with a stern tone.

 

_"A weapon? Using ghouls to annihalate ghouls? It sounds too far fetched.. And she's as young as me.."_ Haise thought to himself. He could hear Arima sigh and grunt.

 

"If you're going to fall in love, get to know the other girls in this area first." He added. Hearing this made Haise squeak in disbelief.

 

"W-what!! No, that's not it!!" He stammered and denied awkwardly. Arima gave out an unexpected chuckle, and this somehow calmed Haise down and smiled along with him.

 

\------

 

"We're here." Arima halted the car and got out. Haise woke up from his small nap and groggily took out his luggage from the trunk.

 

The two made their way to the stairs and went up to Arima's apartment.

 

"For now I will be serving as your legal guardian until you turn 20. I do hope Miss Mado already mentioned this to you." Arima turned to Haise.

 

"Er, yes she did. But what happens to me right after I turn 20, Mr. Arima?" Haise asked.

 

"You will be joining the CCG force along with the others."

 

_"The others? Are there more orphans like me?"_ Haise looked down and nodded quietly.

 

"I see.."

 

Arima took notice of Haise's grim behavior and sighed.

 

"Not to worry, Sasaki. You still have a long way to go. You're still young after all." He assured, but half convincingly.

 

Sasaki Haise never really thought of joining the CCG to annihalate ghouls. He never really felt a sense of hatred nor sympathy towards these creatures even after the said massacre of his family. He doesn't even remember his family to top that off.

 

" _If I join the CCG, I'd probably end up like.. her.._ " Haise thought to himself and remembered the look of pain on Rize's face.

 

Later that night, Arima and Haise retreated to their rooms quietly after a small dinner with meaningless chitchat to tone down the awkward atmosphere.

Haise tossed and turned, unable to take the image of Rize off his head.

 

The young man dreamt of Rize in a vast field of spider lilies. And now he wondered to himself and mused at the mysteries shrouding that young girl.

 

_"I finally know her name"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK so there's not going to be an OC after all, but rather my own version of Rize Kamishiro.  
> Ok bye.  
> Also, reviews?? comments?? suggestions? violent reactions?  
> feel free.


	3. Fear

"Sasaki,its time to wake up." Arima shook Haise gently but with a stern, natural voice. Haise, being the light sleeper he is, got up immediately albeit still groggy.

He glanced up the digital clock next to the boxes of unpacked things.

 

"Its only 6:40, Mr. Arima. Do you need me to do something?" Haise rubbed his eyes and gave out a small yawn.

"Well, you are going to school." Arima gave out a small chuckle while he fixed his own tie.

 

"School?" Haise looked, a bit confused.

 

"Well, it is better than just lazing around this plain apartment. Go out and make some friends." Arima put on his suit, faced Haise, and smiled.

Haise blinked and nodded.

 

"I'll be going ahead, though. I still have work after all. Your uniform is at the living room, and help yourself in the shower. Breakfast is ready too." The older man said, and exited the room.

 

Haise stared at his exiting figure and gave out a casual goodbye wave.

\---

The young boy took a quick shower and wore the plain white-polo-and-navy-blue-pants-with-a-tie uniform and fixed himself up. 

 

Sasaki Haise helped himself out to breakfast, heading to the dining area to see a bowl of katsu and rice with egg sealed with a plastic wrap. Next to it was two bills for his lunch money, though it seems that the amount was enough to feed him for the next day as well. A single school registration form was placed on the fridge and Haise took it and placed it in his envelope just in case.

 

"Mr. Arima is really well off, huh.." Haise thought to himself and settled down to eat.

 

After taking care of the dishes and locking the door, he heads out.

 

Once out of Arima's apartment, Haise suddenly caught glimpse of a girl the same age as his, heading out of her apartment as well. This girl looked tough, sporting a tough punk looking hairstyle that covered one of her eyes.

 

"What are you looking at?" The girl caught him staring at her and asked with an annoyed tone.

 

"N-nothing!! Er, its just that... I'm new here. By any chance, are we going to the same school?" Haise stammered nervously.

The girl looked at him with a puzzled look and sighed.

 

"There's only one school in this facility, you know."

Haise paused, not taking his eyes off her.

 

"M-may I.. er, walk with you? I'm sort of new here, you see.. and I don't know much about this place." Haise stammered  awkwardly. The girl then gave him a death glare and a small hand wave.

 

"Suit yourself. But don't stay too close to me. People will get the wrong idea." She locked her apartment door and rolled her eyes. Haise smiled and nodded, slowly catching up just behind her.

 

"I'm Haise, by the way.. Sasaki Haise." he introduced himself. The girl didn't bother to look at him.

 

"Kirishima Touka." she muttered loud enough for Haise to hear.

\----

 

The two arrived at school while avoiding each other, as Touka requested. Many times Haise stopped himself from asking things or trying to mingle with her. By a bad stroke of luck, he soon finds out that she is in the same class as him after looking at his school registration form.

 

"I feel like she wants to punch everyone in the face." Haise thought to himself and sighed, settling down on one of the empty chairs situated in the middle of the classroom.

The professor arrived after one hour, just in time for Haise to wake up from his early morning nap and snap back into reality.

 

"Goodmorning everyone, as of today we have a new classmate joining us for this semester, am I right?" The professor smiled, her voice very clear and familiar to Haise.

Haise glanced up to see the professor and a wild look was plastered on his face.

 

"M-Miss Mado!" Haise stammered and kept his head bowed. He could see his other classmates look at him with puzzled faces and whispering about.

 

"Now, now, Sasaki-san. Why don't you introduce yourself to us? I'm sure Mr. Arima would appreciate that." Akira smiled and gestured at Haise to come to the center.

 

"So its true!"

 

"He's Kishou Arima's ward?!"

 

Haise blinked once he realized everyone in the room was talking about him. And they sounded like they really adored Kishou Arima.

Haise got up to the center aisle and bowed.

 

"My name is Sasaki! Its nice to meet you." He introduced himself, making his introduction as dignified as possible.

Everybody looked at him with awe and didnt say another word.

 

"... Please take care of me." Haise continued and forced a smile. Afterwards Akira finally motioned for everyone to take their seat, and Haise went back to his place.

 

"Wow that's really cool, eh! What's it like living with the best and undefeated ghoul investigator of all time?" A voice next to Haise asked out of the blue. Haise looked at his left and saw a boy the same age as him with peculiar looking teeth.

 

"Er.." Haise muttered.

 

"The name's Shirazu. Ginshi Shirazu." The boy on his left introduced himself.

 

"Oh, well its nice to meet you. But I never really knew Mr. Arima much as of now. I'm really new here." Haise chuckled.

 

"You're new here??" Another voice on his right asked. Haise looked at the right and saw a boy his own age like Shirazu but had a dark and smooth complexion. This boy was wearing an eyepatch on his other eye.

 

"Yeah, Miss Mado said I woke up after two months in a coma." Haise admitted, scratching his head.

 

"Hi, I'm Tooru Mutsuki. Its nice to meet you, Sasaki-san. I'm new here myself, er.. sorta." Mutsuki extended his hand, and Haise gladly shook it.

 

"And this one here next to me is Cookie." Shirazu laughed and pointed at the stoic looking male next to him.

 

"He's my buddy." he continued.

 

"Kuki Urie." The stoic boy calmly corrected and gave a blank look at Haise before going back on reading his book.

The classroom door opened again, and revealed someone familiar to Haise.

 

"Good morning." Rize bowed and proceeded to walk to her desk without looking at anyone else. And so nobody paid heed to Rize as well.

Rize silently sat on her seat near the window and looked at the skies, not paying attention to the lectures.

 

Sasaki Haise, on the other hand, found himself glancing at Rize's direction every time he had the opportunity to do so. He was unintentionally observing her in the process, and little did he know it.

 

Rize seemed calm and aloof, even at the presence of deep wounds on her neck that were covered with thick gauze and bandages. Haise also observed that she had wounds on top of her eyebrow and lip too.

 

Lunchtime came. Shirazu and Mutsuki invited Haise to eat lunch with them on the rooftop, so Haise bought his lunch first at the school cafeteria and proceeded to the rooftop ahead of them.

"I'll wait for you guys!" Haise offered.

 

"Sure sure, Sassan!" Shirazu waved and went along with Mutsuki to the cafeteria.

\----

Haise went upstairs to the rooftop and opened the door, and stopped upon seeing two girls from his class beating Rize up.

 

"You bitch! You and your kind are the reason why I have to lose my mom and dad! Why are they keeping you?!" The girl shrieked at Rize while slapping her face hard and stepping on her stomach. Rize yelped in pain, but didn't appear to fight back.

 

When the two girls saw Haise, they scurried away to the exit.

"Fucking ghoul." One of them spat at Rize before leaving.

 

Haise looked at Rize and ran to her direction to help her up.

 

"A..Are you okay?" Haise stammered and knelt to Rize. The girl on the other hand didn't bother to look at Haise and tried to stand up on her own. Her uniform was already covered with grey and dirty shoe marks and her face had little scratches.

 

"W-wait! Let me help you u--" Haise's voice was cut off when he noticed that Shirazu and Mutsuki were already there with him. Upon seeing the two, Rize stood on her own, limping to the exit as if she didn't see Haise, Shirazu, or Mutsuki.

 

"Sassan.." Mutsuki's voice shivered.

 

"Don't ever come close to that Kamishiro, Sassan." Shirazu suddenly blurted out as soon as Rize was out of sight.

Haise gave them a confused look.

 

"Its for your own good, you see.. We don't want you to get bullied. Even by the higher ups." Mutsuki added.

 

"Bullied?" Haise looked at them with a puzzled expression. Shirazu muttered in exasperation.

 

"Its a long story.. But that Kamishiro Rize is being targeted by most of the students here because she's a ghoul." Shirazu sighed.

 

"And as you know, all the kids here in the facilities are orphans who lost their parents to ghouls. So you can't really blame them." He added, sitting down next to Haise.

Mutsuki sat next to the two and nodded.

 

"Sassan, we just don't want you to get in trouble.." Mutsuki admitted, handing a small pack of cookies to Haise and smiled. Haise looked at both of them and sighed.

 

"Okay.."

 

\----

"Sasaki-san, mind if you give Urie a hand and help him deliver all these quiz papers to the faculty room?" Akira asked Haise and pointed to the heaps of paper left on the teacher's desk. Haise nodded and Urie did the same, blankly collected the papers.

The two boys went along walking on the hallway, silence ever present between them.

 

"He's the representative of the entire class.. I wonder if he knows anything more about Rize.." Haise thought to himself, remembering the scene at the rooftop a while ago.

 

"Uhm, U-Urie-san.. Can I ask you about Rize?" Haise nervously asked, earning a blank glance from Urie.

 

"She's a ghoul used by the CCG." The raven haired male answered with a deadpan voice.

 

"She's... being bullied in this school.." Haise added.

 

"Of course she is. We all lost our parents to ghouls after all." Urie clarified, his voice still as dead as ever. Haise subtly bit the side of his lip in dismay.

 

"So you're just going to turn a blind eye to it?! Even the teachers don't do anything!" Haise raised his voice all of a sudden, making Urie face him.

 

"Yes. In fact, I don't think its such a good idea to let a ghoul take classes as well. So its her fault, or whoever is responsible for her. Besides, it makes it seem like they're trying to make her live a human life when she isn't human in the first place." Urie scoffed in front of Haise. The other male on the other hand, gave off a hostile look.

"Being like this... Urie-san, Is it really fine for you to blame the victim in these situations?" Haise spat.

 

"Do you want to protect her?" Urie eyed the black-white haired male.

 

"Not until I come up with the decision that it is right to do so." Haise answered, dropping off the papers at the faculty center and left without another word.

\-----

 

"Aah.. I think I left my envelope at the rooftop earlier.."Haise muttered as he ran to the rooftop to retrieve what he left. He opened the door and found something odd.. horrific?

_No.. it's rather.. shocking._

Upon getting out of the staircase he saw Touka.

 

"K-Kirishima!!" Haise stammered as he saw Touka and Rize feasting on what appears to be a parcel of.. raw flesh.

Kirishima Touka acted upon this immediately and grabbed Haise by the collar, dragging him to the edge of the rooftop.

 

"W-wait!!!"

 

Touka snickered.

"I'll push you off this roof if you try to scream for help." she coldly declared with a convincing bluff.

 

"No no!! I.. er, I just came here to get something!" Haise pleaded, his hands quivering and tightened around Touka's arms for support.

"So?" Touka scoffed.

 

"I.. I won't tell anyone!" Haise shook his head, his face on the brink of crying.

 

Rize stood up from her seat and walked calmly towards Touka and Haise.

 

"... Toukachan.." Rize gently rested one of her hands on the other girl's shoulder. Touka understood this gesture and pulled Haise back onto the ground.

Haise could hear Touka sigh in dismay.

 

"Rize, if you're going to be this soft then people will eventually find a way to get rid of you for good." She crossed her arms and placed one of her foot on Haise's stomach to push him down.

"Don't kill him." Rize stared blankly on the floor.

 

Haise let out a small whimper in fear, and Touka clicked her tongue before letting him go and leaving the rooftop.

 

"You clean up, okay." Touka waved goodbye and left immediately. Rize on the other hand just looked at Haise, who was dusting the dirt away from his shirt.

 

"Um.. R-Rize-san?" Haise stood up slowly and faced the purple-haired girl. Rize gave a blank stare.

"What?"

 

Haise jerked and looked away, stammering in the process.

 

"I.. E-er.. thank you." He bowed his head abruptly and thanked the girl. Rize didn't avert her eyes away from him, but remained silent nonetheless.

 

"... If there's anything I--" Haise tried to continue, only to be interrupted by a school teacher who looked strict.

Rize glanced upon the teacher then back at Haise.

 

"There isn't much time.. Rize.." Haise heard the older man speak.

 

"... Understood.." Rize grabbed her things and was whisked away from Haise.

 

The younger boy on the other hand, looked dumbstruck. Not because he didn't get to finish what he was supposed to say, but because he saw something faintly etched on Rize's face once the teacher started the conversation.

 

Fear.

 

What was Rize Kamishiro afraid of?

 

Haise looked at Rize with a confused expression once she and the older man left without another word. Picking up the envelope he forgot a while ago, The young man shrugged it off and proceeded to leave the campus.

Part of his face still expressed confusion and curiosity, but then again he had to go along and buy materials he would be needing for school.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am still obviously confused about their names :@ Like idk which is their last name or fist name so I mix them up.


End file.
